


The Things You Do

by IbewhoIbe



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Dont know the ship name lol, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Memories, Rarepair, Staz x Wolf, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Staz contemplates the ways in why he loves Wolf.





	The Things You Do

Staz contemplates the ways in why he loves his boyfriend.

The vampire loved watching his boyfriend sleep throughout the night and rise in the morning with unruly bed hair. Staz would laugh and Wolf remarked saying that the vampire’s wasn’t any better. He liked feeling Wolf’s skin against his making him nice and warm til the following morning. He couldn’t forget the soft kisses he would wake up to on his face and neck.

 

Staz loved the simple things they did together even though they don’t get to see each other often since they run different territories. Wolf would scold Staz for having nothing in his fridge and would drag him to do grocery shopping. The vampire didn’t like shopping but he didn’t mind it if it was with Wolf. Staz treasured the moments when Wolf and him would experiment on food recipes in each other’s kitchens. Sometimes they would walk to the park and Staz loved watching Wolf being friendly to the little kids playing ball in the field. He also reminisces the times when Wolf can be playful. Wolf had found out Staz was ticklish and he had Staz on the ground a laughing mess with tears in the corners of his eyes. His boyfriend liked to tease the vampire ruffling his hair, making jokes at him, or even taking silly pictures of him. 

Staz loved how soft his boyfriend was towards animals. He remembered when they teleported to the real world Wolf never knew dogs and cats existed so when he saw them he went crazy exclaiming how cute and fluffy they were. The white haired man wanted to bring home back a stray dog he grown attached to but Staz declines saying it would die in their world. Wolf didn’t talk to him for days after that but soon got over it.

 

The vampire loved how protective and strong Wolf can be. Wolf had once punched Braz across the face after saying something insulting to Staz. He couldn’t forget the one time Bell tried to peak at Staz in the shower but Wolf caught her all on video. She’s lucky the man didn’t try to kill her. Wolf would also send men running away who would try to take over Staz’s territory. Staz knew no matter what Wolf would always be there to fight for him making sure no one would lay a hand on his vampire.

Even though it was rarely, Staz loved having sex with his boyfriend whether he was top or bottom. He loved when Wolf asks him if he was okay or when he says sorry when he hears Staz make a weird noise. Wolf knows exactly how to please the vampire, he knew where all of his love spots were, and he knew how to make the other scream, cry, and moan like crazy. Staz wasn’t really comfortable being so vocal but it’s okay when it’s only Wolf and him.

As a vampire, Staz never knew if he would experience true love or not. He never knew the feelings he had for Wolf were love until Fuyumi straight up told him. The vampire couldn’t ignore the beating of his heart when Wolf was around, the nosebleeds whenever he saw Wolf shirtless, or the blushing of his cheeks when Wolf would unexpectedly compliment him. 

All in all, Staz couldn’t imagine a life without Wolf. He was glad to meet someone like him and he was grateful that their feelings for each other were mutual. It was beautiful that their friendship grew into something so special and romantic. The vampire just wanted to be with him for as long as he shall live. The man was his ride or die and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d be surprise if I even get reads or Kudos on this since the fandom is kind of dead plus this is a rare ship.   
> I really like these two together whether it’s playonic or romantic their relationship is beautiful. Anyways, thank you for whoever reads this (:


End file.
